


Gwevin one shots

by Aconitum1104



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconitum1104/pseuds/Aconitum1104
Summary: Pretty much what the title says a collection of one shots about Gwen and Kevin in Ben 10 because I am not able to get over my childhood.No ideas for a schedule or even timeline at this point consider them unconnected till I say otherwise.Feel free to leave prompts.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short unlike my other two current fics that were supposed to be long but I am a Gwevin fan first and human second.
> 
> Feel free to leave ideas but I will not write smut.
> 
> Based sometime after Weapon XI but I just kinda wrote this on the spot so sorry for mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just saw a piece of trivia that I hadn't seen before that makes this definitely not canon as Kevin remembers something specific about his biological father and therefore would know his mother as well.  
> This was orginally inspired by another fanfic but I don't remember the name at the moment.

Prompt: Box

*Spoilers for omniverse*

Gwendolyn had learnt a long time ago that if Kevin didn't want to talk about something pushing him, well, they may talk about it in a few months or so but in the meantime it was pointless.  
So when she spotted a cardboard box with the label covered under a layer of scribbled ink only the first couple letters ledible enough to read her curiosity piqued.  
Asking her boyfriend about the contents directly was out of the question; but that didn't mean she wasn't going to find out what was there in her own way, after all what's the use in having alien ancestry and an armada of spell books if you're not gonna use them?

Still she'd have to wait until Kevin was out of the way before she could peek, he may love the redhead (not like he'd admitted it yet though) but trust was still difficult ever since the Rooters arrived and convinced Kevin practically everything about his father and his "species" was a lie-  
"Oh" though barely audible a sigh passed Gwendolyn's lips.  
That box was probably memories of Devlin, they were yet to find out who Kevin's real father was, the man himself actually refused to assist in research muttering about a can of worms.

And Gwendolyn understood she really did, Kevin had had a rough life and finding out his break from it all and the lead up to meeting her again was fake, that the raven haired woman he had bought a house for may not even be his mother, that was the last thing he needed.  
Mrs Levin had been told what happened in the null void, she was the one that voiced Kevin's unspoken fears there may me no biological connection between them, but she still loved him the same and if anything treated the man with even more care, everyone did, Kevin may of done bad things but Gwendolyn knew how much it haunted him and how much he tried to change.

"You're spacing out" Speaking of  
String arms wrapped around Gwendolyn's shoulders as she sighed in agreement  
"Just thinking"  
"You are good at that, I'm more concerned about why you looked so sad doing so"  
"Because you're not gonna like what I'm thinking"  
"If you want to look you can, I know you Gwendolyn and I could see what you were staring at"  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry I-"  
"No" a single finger was laid on Gwendolyn's lips silencing her "Look I know you worry about me and I'm glad, after everything having someone care for me, it's odd yeah but what about our lives isn't?"  
Glancing at the box once more before using her mana to pull it closer Gwendolyn released a sigh.  
"Besides my ma's been bugging me about bringing you next time there's a family event, I'm not explaining all that mess to my grandparents so you might as well know what they do"  
"do you really think Servantis went as far as to change the memories of your family just to get rid of my cousin"  
At first the only response was a shrug "Well they know my ma wasn't knocked up by a stranger or adopted some random teenage delinquent so he must've told them something"  
"Kevin"  
"Gwendolyn look, I don't care if she's my mother or not she's family, same as you and your goofball cousin, or even this mutt"  
Upon the seeing her owner gesture towards her Zed, who was previously sleeping on the couch, raise her head to demand attention "And if my biological parents are out there it's their choice to find me, I can't keep chasing after the past anymore, if I did we wouldn't be here, or I wouldn't anyway you've got the brains to go anywhere"  
"Kevin Ethan Levin don't you dare start off so sweet before going all brooding on me, you know you're our family too"  
A gentle hand rested on hard shoulders mimicking the night he finally began to believe her statement could be true  
"Thank you" so quiet you could almost miss it, but after a few near death experiences (and one actual death plus the destruction of the world and alternate timelines so on and so forth) you tend to learn to read people, even if the ink is a little smudged.


	2. Bad luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to check how accurate I've remembered things so I may have to edit this but it's based some time in omniverse after Gwen takes up her Lucky Girl personna again.

"You've been fighting since you remember, think about it how long has it been since we were in Bellwood? You've been so relaxed since I don't know if it's the absence of being called to a mission by Ben at random of just the absence of Ben in general but I don't want to see you that tense again"  
Kevin Levin fixed his girlfriend with a deadpan stare, no hostility but just a smidge of disbelief.  
"Says you, the last big bad we fought before leaving possessed you, what are you gonna do if something like that happens again?"  
"Then I trust you'll realise somethings wrong and come find me" came the redheads reply.

They'd been having the same argument all week ever since Kevin was delayed on his way to Gwen's dorm by a familiar purple glowing figure fighting a less familiar non glowing figure.  
Course being otherwise preoccupied Gwen didn't notice her boyfriends presence till the fight was over and a few students that preffered possibly becoming colataral damage to sitting in class, not like Kevin could blame them, we're chanting "lucky girl" in victory.  
And once Gwen had noticed the damage had already been done, metaphorically anyway, if she could forgive him for draining her energy and very life essence he could forgive her for becoming a vigilante without telling him.   
The fact that she was fighting crime, again, wasn't what bothered him, it was the fact he wasn't there to protect her.  
Bringing us back to the current conversation. 

"And what do I do until I find you? Become tense and unrelaxed"  
"Kevin-"  
"Gwendolyn" replied the man in a tone trying to sound harsh but not completely succeeding  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I don't need your protection, I'm not powerless you know"  
"Yeah I do know, I seem to remember I almost lost you after some giant squid in the sky deemed you the most powerful being on earth, and that just made me worry more"  
There wasn't any use arguing against that, yeah the title felt pretty good after all of Ben's bragging but her powers weren't her only skills and she wanted to prove that, so why start using them in public again?

"I get your concern Kevin I really do but... Look if there's anything I don't think I can handle I'll call you but I want a chance to be my own person"  
"Right, I'll leave you to it then" and as he turned away Gwen knew she made a mistake  
"Kevin" she tried reaching out a hand to his shoulder, his face may of been turned away but she didn't even need to hear the tone of his voice to know he was hurt  
"Should I have stayed in Bellwood?"  
"No" the reply was immediate but the redhead knew it wasn't enough "No I'm glad you came"  
"So you could realise things were better before"  
"So I could realise how much I mean to you. When Verdona wanted to take me to Anodyne you were the only one that told me not to go, when I told you I was going to college early you didn't stop me, you knew it was something I had always wanted and even if I didn't accept now we'd only have two more years before I left anyway, you didn't want me to put a hold on my dreams but you still wanted to be a part of them, your entire life has taught you not to depend on anyone, but you still came with me for a relationship that statistically shouldn't last, it shows how far you've come and much you care, and that's why I lo- like you" the redhead was so caught up in her speech she don't even notice how her boyfriends expression changed throughout.

"I 'like' you too, thanks for caring babe" It wasn't easy trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, not like Gwen would care anyway she'd seen him at his lowest and highest, though recently the latter had been occurring more often.


	3. It's Alright part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around when they're 25/26 and living together.  
> Kevin almost lost everything on a mission and Gwendolyn knows exactly what he needs to hear. 
> 
> Will be a second part.

It went bad, could've been worse but what had already happened was bad enough.  
He had almost-  
And then he would've-

Kevin could tell his girlfriend was watching him closely, it wasn't a stare containing mistrust but instead concern, after ten years together Kevin had finally managed to tell the difference. 

"Can I drive?" came Gwendolyn's voice quietly, Kevin nodded a pulled out his keys passing them to the redhead, it was probably for the best he didn't drive anyway. 

By the time his seat belt was buckled Gwendolyn had already finished setting up the Bluetooth system to whatever band she had been listening to on loop for the past week. 

"You know if you wanted to play your own music you can just ask" Kevin muttered   
"Yeah, you didn't look like you'd be up to driving though" at first the only response was a nod as Kevin took in the lyrics 

"I'm good at loving you  
So good at touching you  
I’m not some mister, I know everything" 

"You tryin' to tell me something?"   
"No" Gwendolyn replied holding back a laugh "Not with this song anyway, just be patient I already skipped a few songs so that we'd get to it before we get home"   
"Why not just put it on first?"   
"Because I knew you'd want to talk"   
"fair enough" 

"Feeling kinda anti-social  
Feeling like I’ve got to be alone" 

"OK Gwendolyn if you've got something to say then just say it"   
"Next song I promise" was the only response   
Kevin figured there was no point arguing and instead looked out the window the adrenaline from the mission had long gone and he was beyond exhausted.   
Barely registering the change in volume Kevin straightened up, if Gwendolyn wanted him to listen to this song best to go along with it.   
It was quiet but he could faintly hear the redhead singing along, which wasn't unusual in and of itself but there was something in her eyes paired with the words coming out her mouth that made Kevin want to cry.   
Seeing that her boyfriend was paying attention she reached out a hand for him to hold, the other one kept firmly on the steering wheel.   
Kevin took it wordlessly but his gaze didn't move from her eyes, god how he loved those eyes.   
She squeezed his hand occasionally reminding him to listen to the lyrics, Kevin wasn't normally one to sing along, and when he did it was goofy, not caring about the meaning and just wanting to make the redhead laugh.   
However on the last chorus Gwendolyn heard another voice join hers, much quieter but filled with even more passion. 

As they reached a red light Gwendolyn whispered an apology as she had to move the hand previously being held by her boyfriend to the gear stick.   
The song was long over now but after risking a glance she could see tears still formed on her boyfriends face. 

They reached their apartment as the next song began to pick up but soon fell silent as the engine was shut off, though neither of them dared get out. 

"Thank you"   
"I love you too" was the response, the two sentences didn't normally go together but Gwendolyn knew her boyfriend well enough to know what he wanted to say.   
They walked up to the apartment without a word the silence being broken with a laugh as Zed jumped up in greeting as soon the door was opened.   
"Hey girl" Kevin muttered to her scratching behind the alien dog's ear while his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his waist.   
"You gonna be OK?" Gwendolyn asked resting her head on his shoulder   
Kevin nodded tears threatening to spill again if he spoke. 

Yeah it could've went a lot worse, but right now in the embrace of the woman he cared about most, in the presence of his pet and inside the apartment they'd made their home.   
It was gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the album Dance and Cry by Mother mother the song playing was called "It's alright"   
> (https://youtu.be/G5-KJgVsoUM)  
> And it's a huge comfort song for me, I cried while writing this I don't know if it was the song or the fic but either way.   
> I highly recommend listening to this song especially if you're struggling. 
> 
> I've already got a second part planned because it was orginally going to be one part but I wrote way more than I expected.


	4. It's Alright part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part based between Ken 10 and End of an Era, Kevin is back home.  
> Technically a song fic but there's part before and after the lyrics.
> 
> * Indicates lyrics because I don't know how to change fonts on mobile. 
> 
> TW for panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I maxed out my character limit in my notes app writing this.  
> Omniverse messes up the timeline a bit at one point when Argit mentions it's 2032 during End of an era but if you figure out birthdays and other future based episodes Kenny would only be 6.  
> Therefore I'm saying End of an Era is based in 2042 and this is based around 2039.
> 
> Again TW for panic attacks.

Kevin had been back home for almost four months, there had been dozens of tests, scans and assessments before he was allowed to leave but he was out now, it was all over.

Course no one recovers from 15 odd years of insanity with perfect self esteem and the ability to think logically.

Which brings us to the 45 year old osmosian currently having a panic attack on the floor of the bedroom he shared with his red headed girlfriend.  
Cause yes she was still his girlfriend, for whatever reason Gwendolyn still wanted a future with Kevin despite the fact he left her alone for a decade on am energy induced, had a son with someone over than her and was currently holding her with a grip that could not be comfortable. 

"It's OK Kevin I'm right here, you're home nothings gonna hurt you" Why did she sound so far away? She was so close but between his own rapid breathing and a shaking he could not stop she might as well of been miles away.  
"You were drained of those powers, you're not going to hurt me either"  
"How?"  
"Because I know you and I know you'd never do it on purpose"  
"Can't control" it was murmured and unsteady as if speaking alone would cause a loss of inhibitions  
"It's alright Kevin, this isn't a power thing this is a human thing" 

Gwendolyn was pretty sure she saw a nod in response but it could've just been another more violent shake that had been plaguing her boyfriend since she found him curled up on the floor.  
She hadn't meant to find the man, in all honesty she was looking for a hair slide in hopes to tame a strand of hair that would not stay in place since cutting it short again.  
It wasn't the first time Gwendolyn had witnessed a panic attack, not even the first time she'd comforted Kevin in one, but it was the first time in well over a decade she'd been able to comfort him, god how many had he had while insane, it was doubtful anyone would've helped him then, if she hadn't of found him by chance would he of told anyone it happened? 

That wasn't important right now. 

Gwendolyn was pulled out of her thoughts by the realisation Kevin was making soft humming noises but not to any particular rhythm it was more, failing to talk.  
She turned her attention back to the raven haired man  
"It's alright, I'm right here you don't need to speak if you can't, I'm not leaving the room till you're better"  
Something crossed between a hum and chuckle escaped his throat  
"I really hope that wasn't your attempt at a self-deprecating joke" judging by the wince in response, it was.  
"I'm gonna put a song on OK, you can focus on that instead of my voice if you want it might be easier, especially if u run out of things to say and start reciting some of my old psychology essays or something" at least that got a genuine chuckle in response.

*Oh, it's alright, oh*

"I don't know if you'll remember this one, I played it in the car back when we lived in the apartment... 

*Oh, hey  
I had a night I had a day  
I did one million stupid things  
I said one billion foolish things  
I'm not okay*

"I remember I walked in on you listening to it on repeat a couple times when you weren't doing well, I've done the same thing you know, since you left I won't lie and say it was never hard, but it was worse knowing you were suffering and that even after we get you back you'd be upset over it, you're an amazing man Kevin and I'm so glad I have you back"

*I got a baseball bat beside my bed  
The fight I fought inside my head  
The fight I fought behind my meds  
I'm lonely, lost in pain  
It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
You're not a monster, just a human  
That you made of your mistakes  
It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
You're not grousem, I'm just human  
That you made of your mistakes  
It's alright, oh  
It's okay, oh*

"Devlin's happy as well you know, even before I got back to earth and told him happier stories he told Ben that his missed you, I know things were never perfect with him and it wasn't the future we planed but I don't need paradox to convince me that this isn't something I want to change."

*Goddamn  
I've thrown a brick right through the window  
My life ignored the signals  
I am high and drunk on ego  
Can't see straight*

"I love you so much, I never stopped and I know you know that deep down.  
We've still got plenty of time left to do what we want, raise Devlin together and whatever else.  
You're human Kevin no matter what, you care for people and try your best, you don't always succeed but who does? I'm always going to be here"  
Kevin nodded, his grip and became looser as Gwendolyn spoke, less desperate and more relaxed. 

*So I just feel my way around man  
I am touching, I am grabbing  
Everything I can't be havin'  
I am broken down in shame  
It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
You're not a demon, there's a reason  
You're behaving that way*

"I know my words alone won't be enough but I will drag Ben down here if that's what it takes for you to realise that were gonna be here and you don't have to push us away"  
Gwendolyn smiled as Kevin's eyes finally net hers, of course he remembered this song even without Gwendolyn it would've ended up on repeat before he left the bedroom to try and calm himself down. 

*It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
And I believe, yes I believe  
That you will see a better day  
It's alright, oh  
It's okay, oh  
It's alright, oh  
I don't wanna know who I am  
'Cause heaven only knows what I find  
I don't wanna know I'm not capable of coming out alive  
I don't wanna see what's inside  
I think that I would rather be blind  
I don't wanna know I'm not capable, I'm capable  
I'm alright, I'm okay, I'm alright, I'm okay  
I'm not a monster, I'm a human  
And I made a few mistakes  
I'm alright, I'm okay, I'm alright, I'm okay  
I'm not grouse, I'm just human  
And I made a few  
It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
You're not a demon, there's a reason  
You're behaving that way  
It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
And I believe, yes I believe  
That you will see a better day  
It's alright, oh  
It's okay, oh  
It's alright, oh  
And I believe, yes I believe  
That you will see a better day  
(It's alright)*

They couple remained on the floor, holding each other close, parts of the song still repaewti g was occasionally occupied by one or both of them singing along under their breath.  
Kevin wasn't sure how long he had been sat there, though it was certainly long enough that getting back up wasn't going to be as easy as when he was younger.

Which meant his son entering the room was probably going to be beneficial.  
"I've heard the same song on repeat for the past half hour- dad?" Devlin stopped when he noticed his father's face signs of his breakdown still evident.  
It didn't take long after for Kevin to be the one enveloped in a crushing hug, his son was nowhere near as strong as himself but it was still enough that it would've knocked the older osmosian over had he not of been using he bed as a backrest.  
A giggle from Gwendolyn brought them both back to the present.  
"I'm alright now Dev"  
"Well that's bullshit"  
Gwendolyn held herself back from chiding him for language it would just change the topic and Kevin was more important than his sons vocabulary.  
"Dev-"  
"You really think I don't recognise a panic attack, or anxiety whichever" his voice was small, Gwendolyn knew he had them too, Ben had to help him out of one before he had even lived with the Tennyson's a full week, "I don't blame you dad, Gwendolyn's probably already told you she doesn't either, and I know for a fact uncle Ben has bets with various family members on when you two will finally get married" Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow at this, maybe just this once she could cheer Kevin up by berating Ben.  
"If I didn't want you here I'd tell you, you're the one that raised me to be blunt remember?"  
It was quiet for a while as Devlin's words sunk in, the song still looped with all three people in the room paying attention to it at various points  
"You sure Gwendolyn's not your mother you speak a lot more like her than me"  
And he was back

"Not like I could know I don't exactly remember my birth dad, besides I don't think that's how genetics work, pretty sure my hair would've been more brown than black based on genotypes and all"  
"Case in point"  
"Do I get a say in this?" Gwendolyn interrupted before a pause "Devlin since when have you took an interest in genetics, and when did you figure out what our biological child would look like"  
"Gotta be honest kinda hoping for a little sibling but I suppose that's up to you guys Ben's betting on that as well by the way"  
"Seriously Gwendolyn you weren't undercover on saturn about four years ago were you" Kevin's comment was ignored as Gwendolyn instead addressed is son.  
"If you do get a sibling Ben will now be the last to know"  
"So it's not a no?"  
"We'll see"  
"I'm being serious" Kevin tried again "If Devlin starts wielding mana we're gonna have to talk about keeping secrets"  
"So does that mean I can have £50 to join the bet?" 

"Absolutely not"  
"How much would you win" the responses came in tandem barely a second apart  
"Kevin he his not betting on if we have another child, if it takes as long for you to propose as it did for you to ask me out we might not even be able to have kids anymore"  
"It did not take me that long to ask you out and you know perfectly well why I waited"  
Gwendolyn softened, Kevin would never admit it at the time but the same thoughts that brought on his earlier panic attack were nothing new and were a big reason he put off starting a relationship with someone he could actually see a future with.  
"I do yes"  
Devlin's eyes flitted between the pair before he sighed and stood back up  
"I'm leaving before you two get mushy"  
"Dev wait" turning round he saw his father's arm extended out, a gesture often recognised by children born on earth as 'Please help me get up despite the fact you're literally half my size and weight'  
With a tug the older man was soon on his feet and extended his hand back towards the redhead who was still sitting, of course with a flair for dramatics Gwendolyn was not only pulled to her feet but into soft kiss.  
"Yep leaving now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just thought I should mention Kevin's panic attack is based off my own I haven't had full body shakes but I almost had one at work before (or it was actually one Idk) and my hands did not stop shaking for ages, and I go nonverbal, this is the first time I've ever mentioned this to anyone so yeah.


End file.
